


Breakfast Plans

by ImSensitiveAubrey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSensitiveAubrey/pseuds/ImSensitiveAubrey
Summary: Drabble of Jason Todd and reader/you/whatever in the morning. Implied smut so heads up if that makes you uncomfortable. Please give feedback, thank you for reading <3
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You
Kudos: 102





	Breakfast Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of Jason Todd and reader/you/whatever in the morning. Implied smut so heads up if that makes you uncomfortable. Please give feedback, thank you for reading <3

Y/N woke up snuggling with Jason, a familiar and comforting feeling. Jason’s back was rising slowly as he slept. She knew Jason would wake up if she left the bed, so Y/N stayed cuddled up on top of him. Jason radiated heat, keeping her warm while the blankets trapped in their combined body heat. The feeling of Jason’s back against Y/N’s bare chest was comforting and tempted her back to sleep. Jason took a slow, deep breath and switched the direction he was facing. When he was still again, Y/N pressed a kiss between Jason’s shoulder blades, brushing over his stomach with her nails. Jason shivered at the feeling and chuckled softly. 

“Morning. Have you been up long?” Jason asked sleepily as he started stretching out his limbs.

“Not at all, just a minute or so. You’re really warm.” Y/N said with her face still pressed to Jason’s naked back.

“Come here,” Jason said as he shook Y/N off just to flip around and pull her to his chest. “You are so beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m only wearing shorts right now and I sucked your dick last night.” Y/N smiled, tucking her face into Jason’s neck. When he laughed, Y/N could feel it shake his body, from his head resting on hers to his chest.

“Is that what you think? Not because you’re drop-dead gorgeous? I can’t admire you?” Jason asked teasingly as he ran his hand over Y/N’s back gently. “Y/N, you are amazing and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Y/N said and sat up, covering her chest with one arm while she searched for her shirt. Unable to find it, she pulled on Jason’s discarded shirt from the night before. 

“I’m gonna make some breakfast, how do you want your eggs?” Jason asked as he sat up in bed.

“Fertilized.” Y/N said, smirking at Jason as she sat up on her knees by the foot of the bed. Jason grinned at her and crawled forward on the bed, slipping his hand between Y/N’s thighs.

“I can do that.”


End file.
